The invention relates to cooling of high temperature components. More particularly, the invention relates to film cooling of gas turbine engine components.
In the aerospace industry, a well-developed art exists regarding the cooling of components such as gas turbine engine components. Exemplary components are gas turbine engine blades and vanes. Exemplary blades and vanes are cooled by airflow directed through the blade or vane airfoil to be discharged from cooling holes in the airfoil surface. The cooling mechanisms may include both direct cooling as the airflow passes through the airfoil and film cooling after the airflow has been discharged from the airfoil but passes downstream close to the airfoil surface.